


desde ti

by saddestgurl



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Relación establecida, Universidad AU, casi nada de angst pq soy llorona, jaedo si entrecierras los ojos, mucho fluff, muy gay
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24029995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saddestgurl/pseuds/saddestgurl
Summary: Ten era tachado de "puta" por el simple hecho de tener muchos amigos de diferentes lugares y por tener una gran lista de ex-novios. Por eso nadie le cree cuando presume que ya ha sentado cabeza con su novio, Kun.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	1. desde kun

Su nombre estando en la boca de los demás ya no era sorpresa para Ten, desde que había ingresado a la universidad su pasado le perseguía. En momentos deseaba regresar atrás y corregir todos sus errores, no era que le avergonzara lo que había hecho pero le desagradaba que fuera juzgado solo por sus acciones sin contexto.

Los rumores que viajan de boca en boca se iban manipulando y terminaban contando una historia que era completamente diferente a lo que realmente había pasado. Pero no los podía culpar, nunca tuvo una buena reputación y tampoco hizo nada para cambiarla. Siempre trató de ignorar lo que los demás decían de él y hasta ahora había funcionado, pero recientemente algo había cambiado. Ahora no solo era su nombre era el que mencionaban, un nuevo nombre era susurrado junto con el de él.

" _Kun realmente no sabe en lo que se ha metido_ "

Desde que gran parte de los estudiantes se habían enterado de su relación con el presidente del Consejo Estudiantil, nuevos rumores viajaban sobre los aires de la universidad. Pensó que como siempre éstos reducirían en unas semanas y que de nuevo sería ignorado, pero ya no lo dejaban respirar. Cada vez que siquiera se le veía junto a sus amigos las voces a su alrededor aumentaban con miradas dirigiéndose hacia él.

" _¿Por qué siempre anda de zorra_?"

" _Él ya nunca va a cambiar_ "

Ese tipo de comentarios menos no le podían importar pero ver como todos parecían tener "lástima" por Kun se le hacía realmente estúpido. Es cierto que en la escuela casi ni intercambiaban miradas por las constantes juntas con el directivo que tenía Kun y sus tareas diarias dentro de la institución, pero eso no implicaba nada en absoluto.

" _Seguro Kun se avergüenza de que lo vean con él_ "

" _Kun debe ser realmente tonto como para haber aceptado salir con él_ "

" _Tal vez Kun solo quiere intentar algo nuevo y Ten se ofreció_ "

Escuchar el nombre de su pareja en la boca de los demás solo para decir tonterías como esas era lo que le molestaba.

Cerró su casillero con fuerza callando a los que lo rodeaban y caminó hacia su aula. Habían pasado meses desde que la noticia de su noviazgo con Kun había llegado a los oídos del resto pero todos los días inventaban algo nuevo.

-El toque se dio hace 5 minutos, caminen a sus aulas -ordenó Kun supervisando los pasillos.

Entre murmullos todos le hicieron caso.

Ten solo se sentó en su asiento y espero a que el maestro llegara, pero era comienzo de nuevo curso, ni siquiera sabía para que había asistido si solo haría coraje por escuchar tantas estupideces.

-Hey, Ten -saludó su amigo Johnny sentándose a lado de él.

-Johnny -solo dijo su nombre saludando -Pensé que regresarías de Chicago hasta la próxima semana.

-Nah, es nuestro último año. Decidí pasar más tiempo en la escuela -respondió sonriendo - ¿Y tú qué? Nunca asistes la primera semana de clases.

-Parece que nos ha picado la misma mosca, también he decidido perder más tiempo en la escuela -respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa -Aunque esté llena de idiotas.

Johnny se carcajeó y sacó su cámara.

-Deberías ver tu rostro, realmente te ves muy molesto -

Ten parpadeó por el repentino flash en su rostro y le pegó en la pierna a su amigo.

-Te dije que no me tomaras más fotos -dijo tomando su cámara -Aunque me veo bien, imprímela y dámela.

-A sus órdenes, jefe -bromeó guardando su cámara.

De nuevo los susurros detrás de él comenzaron a resonar haciendo que Ten rodara los ojos cansados.

-Si quieren decir algo, díganmelo directamente aunque solo obtendrán un insulto de mi parte -dijo volteándose callando a la clase.

Si hace unos años hubiera dicho eso el insultado sería él pero ahora su novio era la cabeza de los estudiantes, Ten tenía cierta autoridad sobre ellos aunque no la usara.

\- ¿Siguen sin superarte? -

-Cada día parecen saber algo nuevo de mí -

-Mentiras -finalizó Johnny sentándose correctamente cuando notó al maestro entrar.

Johnny había sido su mejor amigo desde último año de preparatoria, pero todos parecían ignorar ese dato y solo parecían conocerlo como su ex novio lo cual no era mentira pero ahora lo que había entre ellos era puro sentimiento de amistad.

Ten nunca negaría a sus numerosos ex novios, era cierto que todos ellos fueron de corto plazo y pasadizos pero por algo él había aceptado salir con ellos. No tenía una historia trágica y tampoco una excusa de su largo historial, pero eso no lo definía como persona. No significaba que era una puta ni un mujeriego, mucho menos un rompecorazones. Siempre ha tenido sentimientos, que él no supiera entenderlos le había llevado a tomar decisiones cuestionables en lo largo de su adolescencia.

-Y bien, eso será todo que necesitaremos para la clase -finalizó su profesor guardando sus cosas.

Ni cuenta se había dado de cuando el profesor había cambiado y ahora el reloj sobre el pizarrón marcaba el medio día.

-Pueden salir a receso -

Todos los alumnos se levantaron y salieron sin pensarlo. Ten sacó su celular y mando un mensaje.

**_¿Tienes junta?_ **

**_Sí, lo siento._ **

**_Está bien, comeré con Johnny._ **  
**_Recuerda comer y no te estreses demasiado._ **

**_No lo haré, provecho._ **

\- ¿Saldrás? -preguntó Johnny levantándose.

-Claro, ¿Taeyong asistió? -

-Ayer me dijo que sí -respondió - ¿Lo buscamos?

Ten asintió y se levantó acompañando a Johnny en la búsqueda de su amigo.

Taeyong era otro de sus ex novios, ninguno se sorprendió cuando los vieron llegando de la mano a mitades de primer curso. Ambos se habían hecho cierta fama de ser fiesteros y casuales, habían predicho que éstos estarían juntos al menos un mes, lo que les sorprendió fue que duraron 6 meses, una de las relaciones más largas de Ten. Ambos disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos y realmente se habían querido, pero ambos se habían enamorado de su libertad, no les gustaba la sensación de compromiso. Eso pareció sobrepasar sus sentimientos amorosos y decidieron terminar en buenos términos convirtiéndose en muy buenos amigos, confidentes.

-Yo, Tae -llamó Johnny cuando veo al rubio salir de su aula -Te estábamos buscando.

-Hey, chicos -los saludó abrazándolos -Me sorprende verlos aquí, ustedes nunca asisten esta semana.

-Estamos aprovechando nuestro último año aquí -respondió Ten sonriendo.

-Que tiernos -dijo sinceramente sonriéndoles - ¿Vamos a nuestro lugar de siempre? Jaehyun me mandó mensaje diciendo que ya está ahí.

\- ¿Doyo también? -preguntó Ten comenzando a caminar junto con sus amigos.

-No, está en junta del consejo -respondió Taeyong.

-Cierto, olvidé que es vicepresidente -dijo recordando -Realmente le queda bien el papel.

El trío caminó hasta que vieron la mano de su amigo sacudirse para que lo notaran. Jaehyun estaba sentado en la mesa debajo del árboles dándole sombra.

\- ¡Chicos! -los llamó emocionado.

Los tres se sentaron en sus asientos con Jaehyun abrazándolos antes.

-Pareces muy feliz -mencionó Johnny sonriéndole.

-Pensé que no vendrían y solo me vería patético sentado solo aquí -respondió llevando sus manos a su pecho mostrando alivió -Sicheng dijo que no regresaría de China hasta la siguiente semana y Doyoung está en junta.

\- ¿Y Taeil? -preguntó Taeyong sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón colocándolo sobre la mesa.

-Olvidó la contraseña de su casillero así que fue a la dirección -respondió Jaehyun sacando su lonchera ganándose sonrisas de sus amigos -Guarden sus comentarios, yo si tengo familia que me quiere.

\- ¿Qué comentarios? Si es pura envidia la que te tenemos -respondió Johnny -Yo también quiero alguien que me prepare mi lunch.

-Tienen suerte que tomé esas clases de cocina o sino estarían muertos sin mí -dijo Taeyong abriendo su mochila sacando varios trastes con comida dentro.

\- ¡Lee Taeyong, eres dios! -admiró Johnny abriendo los trastes llenando su nariz de diferentes aromas que olían igual de deliciosos.

Ten sonrió y abrió su mochila sacando su propia comida que solo consistía en sándwiches hechos por la mano de su pareja con una pequeña nota.

_Espero y los disfrutes, ten un lindo día._

-Ow, mira que tierno. A mí no me pusieron una nota -dijo Jaehyun con un puchero.

-Espero y tengas el anillo listo porque si no yo me casaré con él -bromeó Johnny dando una mordida de la comida de Taeyong.

Ten se rio y guardó la nota en su cartera.

-Ni te atrevas, Seo -bromeó de vuelta dándole la mordida a su sándwich -Confórmate con que ya vivimos juntos.

Sus amigos pararon de comer abruptamente y lo miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Qué? -preguntó Jaehyun bajando su comida.

\- ¿V-viven juntos? -preguntó Taeyong.

-Vaya, parecen más sorprendidos de lo que pensé -respondió Ten también bajando su comida.

\- ¿C-cómo es que pasó eso? -preguntó Johnny.

Curiosamente sus alrededores parecieron guardar silencio también esperando a escuchar la respuesta.

-Bueno, en vacaciones mi contrato de alquiler se acabó y de por sí pasaba más tiempo en casa de Kun que en la mía así que me ofreció mudarme con él -respondió restándole importancia.

\- ¿Puedes recordarme cuanto tiempo llevan juntos? -preguntó Taeyong cuidadosamente.

-11 meses, ¿por qué? -

-Estoy realmente feliz por ti, Ten -agregó -En serio estoy muy feliz.

-Creo que todos estamos muy felices por ti y orgullosos también -agregó Jaehyun.

\- ¿P-por qué parece que quieren llorar? -preguntó confundido mirando los rostros de sus amigos.

Todos ellos sabían de Ten y su problema con el compromiso. Ten y Johnny habían roto por la falta de convicción por parte de Ten en la relación, Taeyong y Ten disfrutaban más de su libertad que estar en una relación y, Jaehyun y Ten habían terminado por el repentino cambio de decisiones de Ten sobre su relación.

Ver cómo Ten había estado evolucionando constantemente desde que había comenzado a salir con Kun nunca dejaba de sorprenderles. Como de casi caer en el alcoholismo, Ten ahora pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo junto con su tableta dibujando cualquier cosa que se le venía la cabeza. Seguía amando las fiestas, pero ahora las frecuentaba menos para tener citas nocturnas con Kun que constantemente lo llevaba a nuevos lugares para que viera lo grande que es el lugar en donde vivían.

Ten había empezado a apreciar absolutamente todo, desde como un bebé le sonreía en la calle hasta de cosas que pasaron décadas pasadas como la caída de Berlín.

-Es solo que, pensamos que pasarían muchas cosas antes de que realmente encontraras a alguien -

Ten frunció y los miró cuestionándolos.

-Siempre fuiste un aventurero, Ten, casi anarquista. Aparte de nosotros, tuviste otras parejas que pensamos que serían tu fin, realmente estamos feliz de que por fin tengas a alguien en quien recargarte cuando lo necesites -

-Solo nos mudamos juntos, chicos. No hagan un gran show -

Taeyong sonrió y asintió.

-Tienes razón, exageramos un poco -dijo devolviendo su atención a su comida.

Todos hicieron lo mismo y continuaron comiendo. Conocían suficientemente a Ten como para saber que esa era su manera de pedirles que se detuvieran y podían notar en sus ojos que él también parecía querer llorar.

Estaba feliz. Tan feliz que sentía que iba a explotar.

Kun le había ayudado de tantas maneras que no sabía cómo explicarlo. Ten siempre odió como sus anteriores parejas intentaban cambiarlo, siempre diciéndole como debía actuar o ser. Kun nunca hizo eso. Solo que se adaptó a él y eso hizo que Ten se diera cuenta que a veces su comportamiento no estaba para nada bien.

**_ Hace 8 meses _ **

\- ¿Irás a la fiesta de año nuevo de Johnny? -preguntó Ten sentándose en el sofá del chino mirándolo.

-No creo, no disfruto del aroma de las drogas y alcohol -contestó desde la barra de la cocina preparando los snacks para su noche de película.

-Pero eso es lo más divertido de las fiestas -

-Bueno, no para mí -dijo tomando los platos y caminando hacia la sala -Trae los refrescos, por favor.

Ten le hizo caso y abrió el refrigerador sacando las latas de soda.

\- ¿Nunca has ido a una fiesta de universidad? -

-Nunca me ha dado curiosidad sobre ellas -dijo sentándose esperando a Ten -Prefiero quedarme en casa donde puedo disfrutar del aire fresco.

\- ¿Cómo te diviertes si nunca has asistido a una fiesta? -cuestionó sentándose a su lado dejando las latas sobre la mesa de centro.

Kun frunció y lo miró detenidamente.

\- ¿Acaso la diversión es exclusiva para aquellos que van a fiestas? -

-Bueno, gran parte de la diversión está en las fiestas -

-Hay muchos tipos de diversión, Ten -contestó volteando su cuerpo volteando a verlo -Me divierto pasando mi tiempo contigo y no es exactamente una fiesta.

-No entiendo -

-Cada vez que estoy contigo lo disfruto y tu compañía me divierte demasiado -intentó explicar -Cuando juegas bromas o simplemente sonríes, me divierte y me hace feliz.

Ten solo lo miró por unos segundos y esperó a que continuará aunque se sentía avergonzado por la calidez en sus mejillas.

-Mi diversión no está en las fiestas, ni en el alcohol ni en las drogas -continuó -En este momento mi diversión está contigo.

Y como si fuera magia, Ten comenzó a perder interés por las fiestas. Kun nunca le dijo "deja de ir a fiesta" y ni lo implicó en sus palabras, solo le mostró un nuevo horizonte, uno que desconocía que era la felicidad en la tranquilidad.

\- ¿Nunca habías pensado en eso? -preguntó Kun tomando el bowl de palomitas -En como tu diversión podría estar en otras cosas.

-Solo sé que soy demasiado eufórico en las fiestas -respondió.

-Te he visto dibujar, no lo haces muy seguido pero pareces pacíficamente feliz mientras lo haces -comentó -Creo que te diviertes dibujando.

Ten hizo un puchero, por alguna razón de comenzaba a sentir emocional. No sabía realmente la razón de la humedad en sus ojos.

-Creo que también te diviertes estando conmigo, me sonríes y pareces estar cómodo -agregó -Eso me hace feliz.

Ten solo asintió y se acercó a Kun para abrazarlo y pegar su cabeza en su pecho sintiendo como el mayor por meses le dejaba suaves caricias en su espalda.

-Aún hay muchas cosas de ti mismo que no sabes -

\- ¿Me ayudas a conocerlas? -pidió sintiendo como lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-Claro, no tienes que pedirlo -

**_ Actualidad _ **

Kun no le ordenaba que hiciera o dejara de hacer cosas, ni siquiera le recordaba sus errores. Nunca intentó corregirlo. Siempre dejó a Ten en su libertad sin limitarlo ni hacerlo sentir encarcelado, cada vez que le avisaba que iba a una fiesta, de respuesta siempre recibía un _"con cuidado, divierte, me avisas cuando llegues a casa"_ Tuvo parejas que siempre le hacían sentir menos cuestionando con quien iría, porque e incluso hubo quienes intentaron prohibirle sus salidas nocturnas.

Ten no toleraba que le dijeran que hacer y Kun comprendía eso, pero eso nunca lo volvió sumiso a las acciones de Ten. Ambos se paraban rectamente sobre sus decisiones y comportamientos, pero nunca se enfrentaban para decidir quién era mejor.

\- ¿Cambiaran de club o se quedarán en el mismo? - preguntó Taeyong guardando sus cosas con ayuda de Johnny.

-Me quedaré en canto, quiero que me pidan cantar en la graduación -contestó Jaehyun.

-Eso sería grandioso -dijo Johnny -Me saldré del club, creo que me gusta más fotografiar libremente. Sin teorías.

-Yo también me saldré de dibujo, no me gusta que me digan que dibujar -respondió Ten recargándose en Johnny tomando prestado su hombro -Me estresa escuchar tantos tipos de técnicas.

El timbre sonó y anunció el final del receso sacándole un suspiro a los estudiantes.

-Me arrepiento de venir, quiero irme a casa -dijo Johnny levantándose lentamente esperando a que Ten se despegara de él.

\- ¿Y si nos vamos? No vi al guardia en la entrada -ofreció Jaehyun sonriendo.

-Solo he visto como a 3 maestros en el día -dijo Taeyong pensándolo -Si ustedes se van, yo me voy.

Ten resopló y asintió.

-Estoy cansado, solo quiero llegar a abrazar a mi gato hasta dormirme -

-Está decidido -anunció Johnny emocionado.

Ten sacó su celular y abrió el chat con Kun.

**Me iré a casa.**

**Sabía que te arrepentirías.**  
**Ve con cuidado, el guardia no**  
**asistió y los prefectos siguen en**  
**reunión, puedes irte libremente.**

**Bien, te veo en casa.**  
**¿Quieres que haga la comida**  
**o compro?**

**Como quieras, llegaré un poco**  
**tarde, aún hay varias cosas que hacer**  
**con los de nuevo ingreso.**

**Compraré.**

**Bien, avísame cuando estés en casa.**

**< 3**

Ten se estiró después de levantarse y tomó su mochila enlazando sus brazos con Johnny y Taeyong.

-Kun me dijo que es seguro irnos, no nos meteremos en problemas -comentó.

-Nice, ventajas de tener al presidente del consejo como pareja -dijo Jaehyun sonriendo alineándose para caminar junto sus amigos.

Obvio el alumnado no pudo evitar escuchar eso y comenzar a crear sus propias teorías. De por sí que el primer rumor que había salido desde el inicio del noviazgo había sido una mentira de que Ten solo había comenzado a salir con Kun para que pudiera darle inmunidad a ciertas indicaciones del directivo como era la obligación de respetar el código de vestimenta. Aún se podía ver a Ten llegar con sus artes, pelo pintado e incluso en verano se atrevía a ir con playeras sin mangas.

Era una excusa realmente inútil pues eso lo hacía desde que entró a la universidad y nunca siguió el reglamento al pie de la letra. Nunca se metía en problemas por ello porque no era el único rompiendo el código de vestimenta, los demás solo querían juzgarlo para que esto llegara a los oídos de Kun y que este "se diera cuenta" de con quien se había metido.

\- ¿Irán a sus casas o pasarán a otro lado? -preguntó Johnny caminando.

-Pasaré al súper a comprar algunas cosas de comer -respondió Ten.

\- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos? -preguntó Taeyong volteando a verlo.

-No es necesario pero su compañía siempre es linda -respondió sonriéndole.

-Te acompañaré, quiero comprar helado y comer toda la noche -dijo Jaehyun -No pienso regresar a la escuela hasta la otra semana.

Ten sonrió y los cuatro se encaminaron hacia el súper más cercano.

\- ¿Cuándo podremos conocer tu casa? -preguntó Taeyong emocionado empujando el carrito.

-Mmm, cuando lo consulte con Kun. No creo que se oponga ni nada pero creo que es mejor comentarle antes de llevarlos -contestó metiendo más alimentos al carrito -Tal vez incluso se ofrezca a cocinar.

\- ¿Él es el único que cocina? -preguntó Johnny

-Intenta enseñarme pero cocino muy mal -respondió riéndose -Aunque la comida tailandesa me sale muy bien.

Finalizaron sus compras y cada quien se dirigió a su hogar en diferentes dirección, Ten agradecía que el departamento no estuviera tan lejos porque las bolsas eran un poco pesadas. Cuando llegó lo primero que hizo fue dejarlas en la mesa y soltar un suspiro.

**Ya estoy en casa.**

**Las clases concluirán antes. Me**  
**quedaré otro poco de tiempo para**  
**programar las actividades de**   
**introducción.**

**Está bien, cocinaré**  
**y me dormiré. ¿Comiste?**

**Aún no he tenido tiempo.**  
**Lo haré cuando acaben las**  
**clases.**

**Kun! Te dije que comieras.**

**Lo siento, lo olvidé. El director**  
**se puso intenso este año.**

**Está bien, me mandas mensaje**  
**cuando vengas para comenzar**  
**a cocinar.**

**Por favor no hagas nada complicado,**  
**estoy seguro de que lo que sea que**  
**hagas será delicioso.**

**Solo di que tienes miedo de que**  
**queme la cocina.**

**Nunca te lo diré directamente,**  
**confiaré en** **ti.**

**Gracias. También te quiero.**

Ten sonrió y se acostó en la cama compartida quitándose sus zapatos suspirando y estirándose haciendo tronar los huesos de su cuerpo.

Cada vez que leía un libro de romance, no podía evitar rodar los ojos cuando leía "y el aroma de su amante lo acunaba en la cama a pesar de su ausencia", pensaba que era cliché y ridículo. Por eso ahora se reía al pensar en lo ridículo que se veía abrazando la almohada de Kun solo porque su olor seguía ahí. Se sentía tan bien que era imposible no pensar en él y recordar todos los buenos momentos en los que le había acompañado y creado.

Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido sin sentir la vibración de su celular por el mensaje de Kun avisándole que iba camino a casa. Solo la sensación de ser abrazado logró sacarlo de su sueño haciéndole parpadear varias veces estirando sus brazos dejando que su cintura fuera abrazada.

\- ¿Cansado? -preguntó con su voz ronca sintiendo una cálida respiración en su espalda.

Solo sintió un movimiento de cabeza asintiendo haciéndole reír y se dio la vuelta para tener a su pareja de frente.

-Olvidé cocinar, lo siento -

-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que comí -

Ten le dio un golpe en el hombro y lo miró frunciendo.

-Eso es por haber olvidado comer -

Kun se rio y acercó más el cuerpo de Ten al suyo. Le dejó un beso en la mejilla y se alejó.

\- ¿Aburrido en tu primer día? -preguntó.

-Ugh, como no tienes idea. Esta semana solo serán introducciones y pérdida de tiempo -contestó -Regresaré hasta la próxima semana.

-Bien, las actividades de club iniciarán también la próxima semana -

-Me saldré de mi club -soltó esperando a ver la reacción de su pareja.

Kun realmente nunca fue muy expresivo con su rostro, era mucho mejor con sus palabras y eso Ten lo agradecía.

-Está bien, es tu último año. No creo que afecte en tus créditos -contestó asintiendo -Sino yo me ocuparé para que no se vean afectados.

-Sabes que no lo hago por eso -dijo inmediatamente.

-Lo sé, lamento si lo hice sonar de esa manera -contestó dándole un beso en la frente -Solo que a veces los coordinadores pueden ser un dolor en el trasero.

Ten sonrió y apretó el cuerpo de Kun pegando su cuerpo completamente al suyo.

-Quisiera quedarme así todo el día pero la comida no se hará sola -dijo suspirando disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja -Haré Pad Thai.

-Suena bien -dijo comenzando a soltar el cuerpo de Ten.

Ten sabía que mientras Kun pudiera ver a través de él y supiera lo que realmente pasaba dentro su cabeza, los rumores no eran más que mentiras que los demás inventaban solo para dañar su relación. Pero la confianza era una de las cosas en las que habían trabajado desde el comienzo de la relación, aunque Ten realmente nunca sintió la necesidad de justificar su comportamiento ni de decir "solo estaré con mis amigos" porque Kun nunca dudo de él, a pesar de todo, nunca hubo un rumor de Ten siendo infiel y tampoco pensaba que él fuera ese tipo de personas, podía ver totalmente que le gustaba y más feliz no podía estar.

\- ¡Recuerda hacer la solicitud de retiro del club! -gritó Kun recordando y sentándose en la cama.

\- ¡Pasaré por ella la siguiente semana! -gritó Ten de vuelta desde la cocina.

Kun sonrió y caminó hacia la cocina encontrándose con la pequeña espalda con un montón de comida frente a él. Estaba feliz.


	2. desde ten

Kun nunca había buscado ser el centro de atención por ser él mismo, quería que lo vieran como alguien en quien podrían confiar. Por eso es que en la preparatoria y universidad había sido presidente del Consejo Estudiantil. Siempre le había gustado tener cierta autoridad y tener en sus manos la posibilidad de mejorar el ambiente académico.

La mayor parte del tiempo disfrutaba de eso, las juntas, reuniones con personas importantes de la academia e incluso el manejar ciertas actividades extraescolares, antes tenía mucho tiempo libre y no tenía que manejar estrictamente su tiempo. Pero ahora tenía a alguien que le esperaba en casa, alguien que estaba listo con los brazos abiertos y los labios levantados. Todo había pasado muy rápido frente a sus ojos, de un día para otro tenía una pareja que se quejaba cuando no le prestaba atención mientras él prefería quedarse viendo la pantalla de su laptop mientras preparaba su itinerario. No se quejaba, le gustaba la sensación de ser esperado.

—Kun, la junta comenzará en 20 minutos —anunció el vicepresidente Doyoung buscando su libreta de horarios en la mesa de centro de la pequeña y casual oficina del consejo.

Kun asintió y se levantó llevando su cuaderno con él dirigiéndose a la sala de juntas con Doyoung a su lado buscando apuntes en su libreta.

—Los temas serán la ceremonia de apertura, cambio de campañas y ajustes en el reglamento —leyó entre sus notas.

—No entiendo porque cada año quieren cambiar de campaña si de por sí nunca hay propuestas relevantes —comentó Kun rodando los ojos.

—Supongo que quiere que los alumnos se sientan incluidos en la toma de decisiones aunque no terminen haciendo nada —respondió encogiendo los hombros —Aparte supongo que se divierten, promocionar sus campañas yendo de salón en salón, recuerdo que fue divertido cuando lo hicimos.

—Solo porque de esa manera lograbas salirte de clase sin perder créditos —dijo riéndose volteando a verlo.

—Pero ganamos, así que valió la pena —

Kun asintió y entró a la sala de juntas que aún estaba vacía. Comenzó a acomodar todo desde las sillas hasta botellas de agua mientras repasaba en su cabeza las propuestas que había planeado desde vacaciones.

—Seguro el profesor de canto querrá proponer a uno de sus alumnos para que dé un número en la ceremonia de apertura y la maestra de danza de nuevo pedirá un concurso de talentos —comentó Doyoung anotando lo que iba diciendo en su libreta.

—Y nuevamente rechazaremos la propuesta de la maestra de danza y le diremos que puede preparar a un grupo para que den una introducción al club —respondió casi automáticamente —Mientras que con la maestra de canto le diremos que sería genial pero que por favor solo se limitara a un alumno o un pequeño grupo.

—Anotado —dijo Doyoung.

—Hey, chicos —llamó levemente su amigo entrando —Sabía que estarían aquí.

— ¿Taeil? ¿Quieres volverte a unir al consejo? —preguntó Kun confundido.

—Oh dios, no —respondió negándose cerrando la puerta detrás de él —Solo que he olvidado el código de mi casillero.

— ¿De nuevo? Siempre pasa esto, Taeil — dijo Doyoung rodando los ojos buscando la carpeta de códigos en los libreros que estaban casi apretados por tanto contenido — ¿Número?

—326 —respondió riéndose mirando a su alrededor —En serio no extraño esta sala, siempre hacía mucho frío y los maestros peleaban demasiado.

—Los últimos años parecen irse rindiendo así que son más tranquilos —dijo Kun sentándose en su lugar colocando sus notas frente a él.

Taeil suspiró y notó que Kun no parecía tan cansado. Meses atrás pensó que tal vez Kun se retiraría del puesto de Presidente del consejo, nunca parecía tener suficiente energía como para lidiar con el director y sus exóticas propuestas o de reprender a alumnos rebeldes que rompían el reglamento. Pero a mitad del curso del año pasado se comenzó a ver mejor, sus ojeras se fueron reduciendo y su sonrisa ya no era tan extraña de ver.

—4256 —la voz de Doyoung interrumpió sus pensamientos —Por favor anótala y ya no la olvides, ver tantos números me marea.

—Lo siento —se disculpó sonriendo sacando su celular para anotarla —Gracias, chicos. Suerte con su junta.

Kun solo se despidió con la mano y volvió su vista a su libreta que tenía demasiadas palabras junto con unos dibujos aleatorios sacándole una sonrisa. Recordaba como en vacaciones se sentaba en la sala a escribir varias ideas y propuestas para el comienzo de año y como Ten llegaba a quitarle la pluma para dibujar cosas en los espacios libres.

**** Hace 6 meses ** **

—El año aún no termina y ya te estás estresando por el siguiente —dijo Ten en un casi regaño —Préstame atención, te estoy visitando con montones de comida para devorar mientras vemos una serie.

Kun sonrió y levantó la mirada de su cuaderno encontrándose con Ten vestido casualmente parado frente a él en el otro lado de la mesa.

—Lo siento, solo que cada año me piden preparar actividades para los de nuevo ingreso y esta vez no tengo ni idea de que hacer —

—Kun, aún ni siquiera se hacen los exámenes de ingreso —dijo Ten caminando hasta sentarse en la silla a su lado —Creo que es un poco pronto como para comenzar en pensar nuevas ideas.

— ¿Crees? —preguntó Kun pegándose suavemente en la cabeza con la pluma.

—Claro que sí, para mi ahora tienes mu~cho tiempo libre —dijo alargando la primera vocal —Que puedes disfrutar estando conmigo, comiendo chucherías y viendo películas.

—También debo preparar algo para la salida de los que egresaran —dijo volteándolo a ver.

—Eso es sencillo, haz una fiesta de graduación —

— ¿No es demasiado sencillo? —

— _Simple is best_ , o algo así dijo un filósofo —respondió Ten —Todos aman las fiestas de graduación, las chicas quieren usar sus vestidos de gala y maquillaje, mientras que los chicos quieren presumir sus trajes y los relojes que están prohibidos en el reglamento.

Kun lo pensó por unos segundos hasta que la pluma fue arrebatada de su mano, con la mirada siguió los movimientos de mano de Ten quien estaba dibujando algo en su libreta. Podía entender que era una caricatura de él frunciendo con humo saliendo de su cabeza.

— ¿Se supone que soy yo? —preguntó.

—Sí, así te veo en estos momentos. Pensando de más y quemándote el cerebro —respondió poniendo su firma a un lado —No te estreses tanto, creo que cualquier cosa que decidas hacer será genial y si haces la fiesta, sabes que lograré colarme.

Kun se rio y le dio un beso de agradecimiento, no sabía de qué estaba diciendo gracias exactamente pero suponía que de todo.

**** Actualidad ** **

— ¿Qué tal si hacemos un show de talentos? —propuso —Todos los alumnos podrán participar para que los de nuevo ingreso no se sientan intimidados.

—También podría ayudar en su decisión de a que club introducirse —apoyó Doyoung —Junto con una pequeña exposición de cada club para que puedan enseñar lo que aprenden.

—Suena bien. Buen trabajo, chicos —felicitó el director ganándose la aprobación del resto de los profesores —La próxima semana deberán presentarme todo el formulario y los gastos incluidos.

La junta llegó a su fin y Kun dejó salir un gran suspiro.

—No puedo creer que lo haya aceptado tan fácil —comentó Doyoung desplomándose en su lugar —Cada año es imposible sacarle de la cabeza la idea de hacer un campamento.

—Tal vez él nunca fue a uno —

—No es nuestro problema, son muy complicados de planear —se quejó Doyoung.

El sonido de un celular interrumpió su conversación sobresaltándolos.

—Deberíamos volver a clase, en la salida aun debemos de atender a los alumnos que no tienen ni idea de lo que hacen aquí —dijo Doyoung sacando su celular sintiendo la vibración de su pantalón —Genial, Jaehyun se rindió y se quiere ir.

Kun saco su celular y leyó un mensaje similar por parte de Ten.

—Ten también, les diré que se retiren antes de que los prefectos decidan aparecer —dijo comenzando a escribir su respuesta —Probablemente solo se irá a dormir.

—Todos ellos solo quieren dormir, apuesto a que arrastraron al resto de su grupo con ellos —comentó Doyoung también mirando su celular sonriendo —Yuta ni siquiera asistió y me mandó mensaje quejándose de la escuela y los terribles horarios.

—Es el primer día, ni siquiera hemos hecho los horarios todavía —dijo Kun levantando la mirada y frunciendo —Pero debo admitir que cada año parecen empeorar.

— ¿Bromeas? No puedo creer que fue nuestra idea ponernos Física y Química en un mismo día una después de otra —

—Pero hey, agregamos educación física aunque vamos en universidad —

—En serio logramos convencer al director de eso con la pobre excusa de que no deberíamos de promover la obesidad —dijo Doyoung riéndose guardando su celular —Te ves menos tenso, ¿ya has escrito el libro de tu vida?

Kun se rio ante la broma de su amigo. Doyoung constantemente se quejaba de lo viejo que se veía cada vez que preparaba sus horarios de día completo para el día siguiente, desde que iba a comer hasta a qué hora se tenía que bañar.

—No, solo que estás vacaciones fueron realmente relajantes —contestó volteando a ver a la puerta —Ir a la playa casi todos los días fue una gran idea de Ten.

— ¿Fuiste con Ten? —

—Sí, desde que vivimos juntos hacemos casi todo juntos —contestó olvidando que nunca le había contado a su amigo de tal cambio radical de su vida.

— ¿Viven juntos? —preguntó sorprendido.

Doyoung siempre pensó que Kun estaría soltero hasta que consiguiera un trabajo y fuera multimillonario, obvio esa idea se esfumó cuando llegó a Ten a su vida y comenzaron su relación en la que sinceramente nunca tuvo mucha fe. No es que fueran polos completamente opuestos pero ante sus ojos no parecían congeniar demasiado. Kun siempre decía que iba a tener pareja hasta los 27 años cuando su vida ya tuviera un orden y pudiera lidiar con la existencia constante de una persona a su lado. Viviría solo en su apartamento hasta que pudiera comprar una casa donde adoptaría a dos perros y tal vez dos gatos para que se hicieran compañía.

—Sí, pensamos que sería más sencillo vivir juntos ya que casi todos los días uno de nosotros gastaba dinero en transporte para ir a visitar al otro —respondió.

Al ver las expresiones de confusión y sorpresa combinadas en el rostro de Doyoung no puedo evitar reírse.

—Sé lo que estás pensando —agregó —Yo tampoco esperaba dar un paso grande tan pronto. Pero se sentía correcto.

Cuando a su cabeza se le vino la idea de invitar a Ten a vivir con él, ninguna parte de su cuerpo se tensó y sus pensamientos permanecieron tranquilos. Por primera vez sintió que todo estaba bajo control y que su decisión era correcta.

**** Hace 2 meses ** **

—Kun —escuchó su nombre desde la sala.

Salió de su cuarto y caminó hacia la sala encontrándose con Ten sosteniendo bolsas de comida.

—Oh cierto, es noche de películas —dijo Kun pasando la mano por su cabello —Lo siento, lo olvidé totalmente.

—Me sorprende, tu siempre tienes todo anotado —respondió sin mostrar alguna señal de molestia — ¿Tenías planeado otra cosa?

—No, solo que estaba asignando los casilleros y códigos a los ingresados en mi computadora —respondió quitándole las bolsas y poniéndolas sobre la mesa —Ni siquiera me he bañado.

Ten pudo notar el tono de estrés que Kun tenía en su voz, últimamente ya no se le escuchaba hablar tan tenso. Ahora sus hombros se veían relajados y su ceño muy rara vez se fruncía.

—Toma un baño, yo iré preparando la sala y la película —ofreció Ten mirando a su alrededor notando que todo estaba limpio a pesar de que Kun se la pasaba en su habitación —Aunque, eres nítido así que no haré mucho.

Kun aceptó la propuesta y se metió a la ducha lo más rápido posible para no hacer esperar a Ten. Estaba realmente avergonzado por olvidar la costumbre de la noche de películas.

—Escogí una del estudio Ghibli —anunció Ten viendo a Kun entrar a la sala — ¿Te parece bien?

—Perfecto, nunca he visto una —

Ambos se sentaron en el sillón. Kun no era alguien muy afectivo con el cuerpo, por eso Ten no pudo sorprenderse un poco cuando sintió los brazos de Kun rodear su cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo para que terminara recargando su cabeza en su pecho. Sabía que era su manera de pedir disculpas y por eso no le negó el contacto, al contrario, junto sus manos en su estómago mientras con su pulgar le daba pequeñas caricias al dorso de la mano del chino.

La mayoría de la película se la pasaron así hasta que Ten recargó su cabeza en las piernas de Kun casi quedándose dormido por la comodidad de éstas.

—Pareces cansado, ¿quieres dormir? —le preguntó Kun cuando notó que su respiración se volvía más lenta.

Ten asintió y se levantó con los ojos entrecerrados para no perder el sueño.

—Toda la semana he estado buscando otros departamentos para mudarme —comentó caminando detrás de Kun que lo llevaba a su habitación —Mi casero decidió subir la renta y olvidar que soy un estudiante en banca rota.

Acostó a Ten quitando su laptop del centro de la cama y removió la sabana para ponerla sobre él.

— ¿Has encontrado alguno? —preguntó sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—No, estaba pensando en buscar un trabajo y quedarme ahí —respondió buscando la mano de Kun para juntarla con la suya.

—Pasaste a último año, no creo que sea buena idea trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo —

—No es una buena idea, pero es la única opción que me queda —dijo sintiéndose cómodo con el simple roce de la mano de Kun contra la suya.

— ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo? —soltó sin pensarlo.

Y aún después, se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y le pareció razonable. No se sentía nervioso, mucho menos arrepentido de su pregunta.

Las muestras de sueño en el rostro de Ten de pronto desaparecieron y se quedó mirando a Kun por un largo rato buscando alguna expresión de broma o arrepentimiento, pero este parecía hablar muy en serio esperando su respuesta.

— ¿H-hablas en serio? —preguntó aun no estando seguro.

—Sí —respondió simple —La mayoría del tiempo estoy en tu casa o tú en la mía, nos ahorraríamos el pasaje.

Ten se rio y soltó la mano de Kun.

—No hablas en serio, ni siquiera lo has pensado —dijo con un poco de decepción en su voz.

—No creo que haya mucho que pensar —dijo acercándose más a Ten —Creo que mudarnos juntos es la mejor opción.

Ten lo miró con un puchero y negó.

—Será mejor que lo pienses, no quiero que después te arrepientas de tener a un intruso en tu casa —comentó casi en un susurro.

—No hay posibilidad de que me arrepienta, se siente bien cuando estás aquí —dijo encogiendo sus hombros —Tu compañía de alguna forma me llena. Creo que aquí el único que necesita pensarlo eres tú.

Ten sostuvo la mirada con los ojos de Kun por unos segundos. Tenía razón, no sabía si estaba listo para dar ese gran paso en su relación, ya habían hecho muchas cosas juntos, se había quedado a dormir en casa de Kun incontables veces y viceversa, y siempre se sentía igual de emocionado por despertar con alguien a su lado. Eso casi nunca había pasado en sus relaciones pasadas, siempre se sentía incómodo al quedarse a dormir en la casa de sus novios y se iba lo más pronto posible.

—Estoy muy enamorado de ti, Kun —soltó de la nada.

—Me alegra que el sentimiento sea mutuo —

Ten asintió y se levantó abrazando a Kun para poner todo su peso sobre el acostándolo debajo de él.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo comenzamos con la mudanza?

**** Actualidad ** **

— ¿Entonces me debo de inscribir en un club obligatoriamente? —preguntaba por quinta vez el mismo estudiante.

Kun un poco hartó de la situación suspiró y mantuvo la calma.

—No, los clubes solo te ayudan a tener más créditos. Solo si tienes menos de 100 tendrás que inscribirte a uno para poder obtener tu certificado —respondió lentamente esperando a que aquel chico le entendiera.

—Oh, creo que ya entiendo —dijo —Gracias.

Kun agradecía que ese chico fuera el último porque su paciencia estaba en el límite y no creía soportar responder otra pregunta para cual ya había dado la misma respuesta más de cien veces.

—Eso fue todo, Kun. Nos podemos ir a casa —habló Doyoung resoplando también cansado.

—Creo que mi cabeza va a explotar —comentó Kun guardando sus cosas y levantándose de la silla.

—A ti te tocó lo más sencillo, tuve que repetir el reglamento un millón de veces —exageró cargando su mochila.

Kun sonrió y se despidió sacudiendo su mano alejándose de la vista de Doyoung caminando hacia el departamento compartido. Sacó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a Ten avisándole que ya iba en camino a casa. La sensación que sentía en ese momento, la adoraba, sentir que estaba por llegar a ver a la persona que amaba después de un cansado día en la escuela, era un sentimiento incomparable.

— ¿Ten? —llamó abriendo la puerta del departamento.

Todo estaba silencioso lo cual no le extrañaba, el departamento normalmente tenía dos tipos de vibras. Una era donde Ten decidía poner música a todo volumen y se ponía a bailar canciones de la radio y a cantarlas si es que las conocía con Kun riéndose o incluso haciendo armonías; mientras que a veces podían estar en completo silencio cada uno haciendo lo suyo, Ten dibujando en su tableta y Kun ocupado con tareas de la academia en su laptop.

Entró a la cocina y vio las bolsas de compra en la mesa, dejó su mochila a un lado y caminó hacia el cuarto en donde dormían encontrándose con el rostro pacifico de Ten. Se acercó lentamente quitándose sus zapatos y acostándose sigilosamente para no despertar a su amante.

Nunca había imaginado estar en una situación similar a esta, el Kun de hace un año hubiera fruncido si alguien le dijera que todos los días querría tener a la misma persona en sus brazos solo para sentirse bien. Siempre quiso ser independiente, sobre todo en el tema del amor en donde él era casi inexperto por su falta de relaciones personales. Pero ahora ya no pensaba en eso, creía que depender de alguien ya no era tan malo, tal vez dejar su corazón al cuidado de Ten había sido su mejor decisión sin planeación. 


	3. contigo

Comenzar su relación no fue fácil. Las dudas sobre sus acciones y pensamientos estaban por todos lados en el lugar cada vez que estaban juntos, incluso si estaban solos y no había nadie quien les pudiera juzgar ellos mismos lo hacían. Respirar en presencia del otro era difícil, cada mirada, cada sonrisa era quitadora de aliento, el roce de manos aceleraba sus corazones y las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar.

Ninguno de los se había sentido así. Kun que nunca había suficiente interés en otra persona como para cambiar su comportamiento y Ten que solo salía con otras personas para sentirse bien consigo mismo. Era algo nuevo y no sabían cómo manejarlo, Kun creyendo que Ten era un excepto y Ten pensando que Kun sabría que hacer incluso en las situaciones más incomodas.

—Kun me gusta —admitió Ten sentado entre sus amigos en el sofá.

Los que estaban viendo la televisión en ese momento despegaron sus ojos y voltearon a ver a Ten que seguía mirando hacia el aparato.

—No creí que fuera tu tipo —comentó Johnny que estaba sentado en otro sillón.

—Pensé que solo había sido cosa de un día y ya —agregó Yuta.

—Fue una cita, ni siquiera fui a su casa —respondió Ten volteando a verlo —Nunca había ido a una cita en el día. Fue divertido.

Todos asintieron sabiendo que Ten no disfrutaba mucho del sol.

— ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan viéndose? —preguntó Jaehyun sentado al lado de él.

Ten lo pensó unos segundos y no lo sabía con certeza. Es cierto que el vio el comienzo de algo desde que empezaron a compartir miradas en la escuela, tan simple como eso. Si se veían en los pasillos se mantenían la mirada hasta que uno de ellos desaparecía, de alguna forma u otra siempre se encontraban y realmente nunca fue incomodo mirarse directamente a los ojos.

—Creo que desde finales de 4to semestre —respondió.

—Estamos a mitades de 5to —

Ten asintió y los demás no evitaron sorprenderse un poco, Ten era alguien que se aburría demasiado rápido de las personas y no tenía problemas superando relaciones pasadas, por eso ver que ha mantenido interés por la misma por un largo rato era casi increíble.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? —preguntó Sicheng abrazando la almohada.

—Bueno, creo que nunca he sentido algo así —

A pesar de que todos los que estaban en la sala eran sus ex novios, no se sentía incómodo al hablar sobre sus sentimientos hacia otras personas.

—Saben que los quiero mucho y que mientras estuve con ustedes fueron lo mejor —continuó —Pero lo que siento ahora es nuevo.

Todos asintieron, no sabían a qué se refería pero sabían que se estaba esforzando por explicar cómo se siente.

—Me siento bien incluso si no me está tocando —continuó pensándolo detenidamente para arreglar sus ideas —Creo que tan solo con pensar en él me siento bien. Me gusta abrazarlo.

El resto de la noche cada uno decidió que era buen momento para abrirse y platicar de sus propios sentimientos estando solteros o en parejas, decidieron compartir como se sentían y eso pareció unirlos aún más. Siempre tuvieron una gran amistad pero platicar íntimamente de esa manera nunca había pasado.

Unos cuantos meses pasaron y su amistad se vio tan fuerte como los sentimientos de Kun y Ten, casi desesperados por tener la presencia del otro a su lado. Como siempre, los chismes no tardaron en llegar y ya todos sabían que algo estaba pasando entre el, en ese entonces, vicepresidente del Consejo Estudiantil y uno de los _populares_ , Ten. Su popularidad no era exactamente buena, lamentablemente solo lo veían como alguien con quien pasar un buen rato en fiestas. Aunque tenía amigos de casi todos los cursos, al resto parecía desagradarle. Lo veían como una persona falsa que obtenía lo que quería por medios no éticos, sus amigos más cercanos siempre le defendían desmintiendo esos rumores pero de Ten nunca salió una negación sobre eso, solo rodaba los ojos y les daba la espalda.

—Hey, Ten —escuchó su nombre desde la puerta del aula.

Estaba guardando sus cosas agradeciendo que las clases ya habían concluido, solo quería llegar a casa y darse un largo baño.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó sin voltearse sin enterarse quien le hablaba.

—Esta noche Sanghyuk hará una fiesta y quería saber si querías ir conmigo —

Ten se volteó y reconoció a Kim, hace un año había tenido algo con él pero como siempre perdió interés y dejó la “relación” en buenos términos.

—No, gracias. Tengo planes —respondió sonriendo colgándose su mochila.

— ¿En serio? ¿Alguien más te invitó? —

—No, solo que tengo otros planes —respondió dejando de sonreír —Pero gracias por la invitación.

—Solo di que no quieres ir conmigo, sabes que no me molesto —

Ten quien ya se encontraba caminando hacia la salida, se volteó.

—Kim, ¿qué parte de “tengo planes” no entiendes? —

Kim lo pensó unos segundos para después soltarse reírse a carcajadas.

—Espera, no me digas que esos planes tienen que ver con Kun —dijo entre risas.

—Y eso te da risa porque…—dijo Ten molesto.

— ¿Crees que es en serio? No, espera, pregunta equivocada —se corrigió — ¿Crees que alguien es capaz de tomarte en serio?

Ten frunció y esperó a que continuara.

—Vamos, Ten. No puedes creer eso, ni siquiera alguien tan correcto como Kun te tomaría en serio —continuó —Nadie quiere a alguien que haya estado con media universidad.

—Bueno, eso no es asunto tuyo. Si Kun me toma en serio o no, no es tu problema —

—Sí lo es, porque cuando Kun te abandoné querrás regresar a los brazos de uno de tus tantos exes y yo soy uno de ellos —respondió —Déjame bajarte de tu nube ideal y decirte que quienes realmente te conozcan, no serán capaces de querer algo contigo que no sea solo algo pasadizo.

Hubo una pausa en la que Ten se había quedado sin palabras, su expresión era la misma pero su agarre en la mochila se había apretado.

—Solo estoy siendo sincero contigo, Ten —dijo caminando hacia la salida —Tu mismo te lo buscaste.

Ten solo se quedó parado viendo hacia la nada, siempre vio este tipo de escenas en las series de Netflix para adolescentes y le parecía estúpido y aburrido. Ahora que él lo estaba viviendo, dolía. Dolía tanto que quería llorar pero las lágrimas se quedaron en sus ojos y no salieron hasta que la ducha se encendió, a pesar de las hirientes palabras que había escuchado en su mayoría habían sido de como Kun no podría amarlo, lo que lo rompía era como él mismo se buscó eso. No podía culpar a nadie y tampoco lo quería hacer, a pesar de que se sentía suficientemente mal como para quedarse todo el día en cama, quería ver a Kun. Por eso tomó el tren y tocó la puerta del departamento de Kun sintiendo un alivio cuando este lo saludó con una sonrisa.

—Está todo listo, solo faltaba tu presencia —

Ten le sonrió de vuelta y caminó a su lado hasta que se sentaron en el sofá. Desde el comienzo de la película no sabía que estaba pasando en ésta, usualmente había un roce de manos o un pequeño intercambio de miradas pero Ten estaba pensando tanto que estaba ignorando todo a su alrededor. Su relación con Kun aún no tenía un título, ambos salían a citas y se invitaban a sus casas a pasar el rato, lo más lejos que habían llegado era que ahora se tomaban las manos cuando caminaban en la calle y se despedían por medio de abrazos. Para ambos eso era suficiente, pero Ten ahora dudaba de ello. ¿Qué tal si Kun no quería avanzar más porque no buscaba tener una relación seria con él?

Esa pregunta le dio un golpe a su corazón acelerando su respiración, se la repitió varias veces en la cabeza hasta que notó como la película había sido pausada. Volteó la mirada hacia Kun y este lo estaba viendo.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mirándolo a los ojos.

Ten lo pensó unos segundos y negó, no quería ser cliché y decir que todo estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. Quería hablarlo, quería saber que pensaba Kun de él antes de intentar ir más lejos.

— ¿Me tomas en serio? —preguntó directamente.

Kun entendió completamente la pregunta. No hacía falta que le explicara a que se refería, lo comprendió. Había escuchado la misma pregunta demasiadas veces haciendo referencia a Ten, no entendía porque lo hacían, no era asunto de los demás y siempre los ignoraba pasando de ellos. Pero escucharla de Ten era completamente diferente, sabía que no tenía experiencia en las relaciones que no sean amistad pero, ¿era tan malo mostrando su interés? Tal vez era problema de él, nunca supo cómo expresarse pero nunca fue un gran problema, no sentía la necesidad de expresar sus emociones cuando tenía palabras que eran más exactas que lo que sentía dentro de él.

—Lo siento —comenzó disculpándose.

Ten sin saber lo que pasaba dentro de la cabeza de Kun, sintió como su corazón de rompía. Creyó que se estaba disculpando porque estaba a punto de negarlo y Ten no podía hacer nada más que irse con la cabeza agachada y arrepentimientos acumulándose en su ser.

—Sé que no me expreso bien y tal vez no sepas como me siento. Lo siento —se disculpó nuevamente —Pero siento demasiadas cosas por ti y no sé cómo comportarme, es como si cada vez que estuviera contigo mi sistema se descompusiera.

Ten confundido de lo que hablaba, lo miró detenidamente asimilando a lo que se refería con la disculpa.

—Pero no siento que la simple confesión de “me gustas” sea suficiente —continuó Kun —Si soy sincero, no tengo idea de cómo realmente me siento.

—Tampoco sé cómo te sientes pero creo que es lo mismo que siento yo —habló Ten después de un rato.

Estaba siendo positivo pensando que se trataban de buenos sentimientos a los que se refería Kun, estaba ignorando su desconfianza diciéndole otras cosas.

—Es agradable, se siente bien —agregó Kun.

Ten se acercó y solo le dio un beso que duró unos segundos. Fue un simple toque de labios que sirvió para poder saber que es lo querían. Aunque no lo supieron inmediatamente gracias a los desastres que se volvieron sus emociones dentro de ellos.

No más palabras fueron necesitadas, compartieron más besos y ya parecían saber qué tipo de relación tenían. No hubo más confesiones ni preguntas como para saber que ahora eran exclusivos, ninguno parecía tener más dudas y su relación continuará así hasta que decidan cambiarla.

Ten continuó escuchando palabras refiriéndose a que él “ya no tenía valor” de parte de ex novios celosos o personas envidiosas que sabían que él ahora estaba feliz en una relación sana. Sabía que mientras tuviera el apoyo de las personas que realmente lo conocían, sus acciones eran las correctas y no tenía que disculparse por las emociones de los demás hacia él.

— ¿Entonces nos tendremos que mudar? —preguntó Ten teniendo una conversación seria con Kun.

Ambos estaban platicando sobre lo que harían saliendo de la universidad, por un largo tiempo intentaron evitar la conversación pero ahora estaban a meses de graduarse y la presión era mayor.

—Si tú estás de acuerdo, sí —respondió acomodándose en la silla del comedor.

—Bueno, no tengo mucha opción —respondió —Creo que es una buena idea. Te incorporaras a la empresa de tu tío de manera casi inmediata después de graduarte.

—Yo me puedo encargar de los gastos los primeros meses en lo que tu aprender el idioma —

Ten sabía que mudarse a otro país era demasiado, lo supo desde que dejó Tailandia para estudiar en una de las mejores preparatorias de Corea y quedarse ahí para estudiar la universidad. Los primeros años fue difícil, el idioma era completamente diferente al igual que la cultura, pero desarrollo una buena capacidad de adaptación y sobrevivió.

—Es una buena idea —respondió estando de acuerdo —Si es algo seguro, puedo empezar a aprender el idioma ahora. Antes de graduarnos.

—Yo…quiero que lo pienses un poco más —dijo Kun —Es un gran sacrificio el que te estoy pidiendo y has estado un muy largo tiempo lejos de tu familia, debes extrañarlos.

—Bueno, los aviones seguirán ahí y las videollamadas no se extinguen —respondió —Mi familia siempre será mi familia y sé que puedo estar sin ellos.

“ _No sé si podré estar sin ti”_ Pensó Ten pero no logró expresarlo en palabras, aunque no fue necesario porque Kun lo entendió.

—Aún tenemos tiempo para decidirlo y pensarlo —dijo Kun.

—Lo dejaré en tus manos, yo solo te seguiré —respondió Ten levantándose —Una academia de arte clandestino se abre hasta en el mar.

Kun se rio y vio como Ten entraba a la cocina.

— ¡Haré verduras al vapor, ¿quieres algo en específico?! —preguntó gritando desde la cocina.

— ¡Tomate! —bromeó.

— ¡Eso es una fruta! —

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me dejó con ganas de más así que probablemente después haga otro extra c:


	4. nosotros

Ahora era Ten el que estaba sentado mirando la televisión completamente negra sin emitir nada, llevaba días pensando varias cosas y mirar a la nada le ayudaba mucho a concentrarse. Su hogar aún se veía un poco vacío, habían decido comprar una casa en lugar de rentar un departamento, los tíos de Kun se habían ofrecido a ayudar con el pago de terreno mientras que Kun trabajara para ellos. Habiendo tomado esa decisión hace años, la pareja aceptó casi inmediatamente agradeciendo constantemente por la ayuda.

Aún faltaban algunos muebles que comprar pero lo indispensable ya estaba ensamblado, Ten había decidido terminar toda la mudanza y aprender un poco más del idioma antes de comenzar a buscar trabajo. Kun a la semana de haber llegado a China ya había sido introducido a la empresa a penas como secretario del CEO, su tío. 

Haber dejado Corea había sido más fácil de lo que había pensado, ambos ya habían dejado su país natal así que las despedidas no fueron tan dolorosas porque se habían prometido mantenerse en contacto, lo cual era inevitable pues sus amigos todo el tiempo esperaban una actualización de su vida personal y de cómo era China. Era divertido ver como sus amigos fingían envidia por el hecho de que se había mudado a otro país donde podía explorar sin límites pues Kun tenía los bolsillos bien llenos, en cierta parte era verdadero. Kun formaba parte de una familia muy conocida, una empresa con gran impacto en la economía y gran reconocimiento en la industria, le había costado saber todo eso pues al principio Kun siempre se mantuvo muy indiferente al hablar de él mismo y prefería cambiar de tema.

Acostumbrarse al clima, el idioma e incluso el aroma había sido un poco complicado. Kun se iba muy temprano en la mañana y llegaba muy tarde por la noche, eso era algo a lo que aún no se acostumbraba.

Le había prometido que solo sería así por unas semanas mientras le enseñaban lo básico de la empresa, pero después de una semana Ten comenzó a sentirse solo. Sabía que estaba siendo egoísta y caprichoso pero quería tener a su amante a su lado en todo momento, desde lo más íntimo como tener relaciones hasta lo más pequeño como era estar tomados de la mano mientras esperaban a que la televisión encendiera. Pero él ya sabía que esto iba a suceder desde que aceptó mudarse del país con Kun, no se arrepentía, estaba feliz y orgulloso de su pareja, se divertía buscando muebles y construyéndolos pero sentía que hacía falta algo. Ya habían planeado adoptar algunas mascotas cuando estuvieran bien establecidos y no tuvieran problemas económicos, pero ahora, faltaba algo.

“ _Entonces, ¿cuándo se casan?”_ Ten sabía que Johnny solo bromeaba, le había contado como ahora él era quien se esforzaba por hacerle un desayuno a Kun al igual que una cena para cuando llegaba cansado. Pero esa pregunta llevaba en su cabeza unos cuantos días, no sabía si él quería casarse y mucho menos sabía de Kun.

—Llegué a casa —escuchó desde la entrada.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Ten volteó a ver a Kun que se estaba quitando los zapatos para dejarlos en la entrada mientras aflojaba la corbata de su traje.

—Llegaste temprano —respondió Ten acomodándose para voltearlo a ver.

—Al fin las introducciones han terminado —dijo con alivió sentándose en el sillón a lado de Ten —Me dieron una semana libre, mi tío dijo que por ahora no estaba pasando nada interesante en el área de negocios así que debía descansar un poco.

Ten sonrió feliz y lo abrazo dejando su barbilla sobre su pecho mirando a Kun desde abajo.

Oh cuanto había extrañado esta sensación, tener a Ten en sus brazos era lo más reconfortante para Kun después de un largo día de lidiar con diferentes personas, el sentimiento de estar en su hogar era tan relajante como despertarse en la madrugada y ver que aún tenía más horas para dormir.

— ¿Podemos pasear por la ciudad? —preguntó Ten separándose un poco dejando sus brazos alrededor de su torso.

—Mañana hay que quedarnos todo el día casa, podemos pasear el resto de la semana a donde quieras —

Los ojos de Ten brillaron mientras asentía emocionado, esto era lo que se imaginaba antes de dormir cuando aún seguían en Corea. Sabía que solo era una fantasía pero solo Kun podía cumplirla, si él mismo parecía sacado de un cuento de princesas.

—Aún es temprano, ¿quieres salir a cenar? —preguntó dándole caricias en la espalda.

—Suena como una buena idea —respondió sonriendo.

Siempre era perfecto, sentir los labios de Kun en su cuerpo mientras sus manos le regalaban cálidas caricias, siempre se sentía bien. Si tenía un buen día, el toque de Kun lo volvía mejor; y si era un mal día, el toque de Kun lo arreglaba. Tenía esa magia de hacerle sentir amado, incluso con tan solo una mirada sentía que le gritaba que lo amaba y en su corazón nacían flores.

Para Kun, Ten era adictivo. Desde sus pequeñas expresiones hasta el sabor de su piel, todo él era un ser que le magnetizaba haciéndole imposible separarse de él. La delicadeza de sus dedos intentando mantenerle el ritmo pero siendo ralentizado por el placer recorriendo su cuerpo, Ten era un ser maravilloso. Era una espléndida vista ver su diminuto cuerpo temblando mientras sus labios se movían pidiéndole más, le hacía sacar un lado suyo que no conocía. Tal vez era la suavidad de su piel o las expresiones sensuales de su amante, pero Kun perdía el control y consciencia por momentos mientras solo buscaba darle placer a Ten.

Cada segundo era único, no quería desperdiciar ni uno, por eso en momentos se detenía solo para admirar a su amante jadeando con los ojos entrecerrados por la intensidad del momento, quería admirar cada rincón de ese momento. Se sentía como si fuera a durar para siempre, la sensación de éxtasis y de sentir estar sobre las nubes, tal vez para muchos terminaba cuando los gemidos se volvían incontrolables y alcanzaban el clímax, se sentían al filo de todo. Pero para ellos, los besos y pequeños susurros declarando su amor después de que su placer haya llegado a su esplendor seguía siendo un clímax, como se regalaban inocentes caricias y como se abrazaban intentado recuperar su respiración aún era parte del placer.

Ninguno de los dos siendo una persona mañanera, se quedaron otros cuantos segundos solo abrazándose esperando a que un poco del sueño se alejara dejándolos levantarse para comenzar con su día.

—El otro día compré waffles con chispas de chocolate, ¿quieres? —preguntó Ten aún pegado a su pecho.

— ¿Con chispas de chocolate? Sí —respondió Kun riéndose.

Ten si saber de qué se reía Kun solo se levantó y fue a la cocina aún en su pijama abriendo su refrigerador buscando los dichosos waffles.

—Estaban en oferta así que compré 3 paquetes —dijo cuando sintió otra presencia entrando a la cocina.

— ¿Viste la fecha de vencimiento? —preguntó buscando sus tazas para hacer café.

—Sí, aún les falta un mes —dijo poniendo los waffles solo el sartén.

Pensaban que tener una wafflera no era indispensable así que decidieron no comprarla, no al menos hasta que tuvieran suficiente dinero para derrochar en cosas que parecían necesarias pero realmente no lo son.

Ambos se sentaron a desayunar cuando de nuevo la pregunta de Johnny llegó a su cabeza. Solo quería disfrutar sus waffles en compañía de Kun y maldecía a Johnny por hacer esa pregunta aunque sabía que nunca tuvo malas intenciones, siempre bromeaban con eso desde la universidad pero ahora parecía tener mayor significado.

Llevaba unos cuantos días imaginándolo, a ambos con anillos en su dedo anular, ambos vestidos en traje sonriendo y saludando a todos mientras recibían felicitaciones sobre su matrimonio. Cuando conocieran a alguien nuevo y les preguntaran si estaban en una relación responder que estaban felizmente casados, le agradaba esa idea.

—Kun —le llamó subiendo su mirada.

Kun le devolvió la mirada contestándole.

— ¿Te gustaría casarte? —preguntó.

Kun no pareció muy sorprendido por la pregunta, sinceramente el también llevaba algunos días pensando en ese. Casi todos los trabajadores de la empresa eran hombres mayores ya casados y con hijos, obviamente él aún era muy joven para eso pero en cierta manera envidiaba los anillos en sus dedos con la foto de sus familias en sus escritorios.

—Lo he pensado —respondió masticando otro bocado —Me agrada la idea, ¿tu?

Ten se quedó en silencio unos segundos, Kun también lo había pensado y eso era una buena señal, ¿no?

—También me gusta la idea —

Kun asintió terminando sus waffles alejando el plato de él para concentrarse en Ten que aún masticaba lentamente su desayuno.

—Pero creo que aún es un poco pronto —comenzó —No digo en cuestión del tiempo que llevamos juntos, casi dos años es más que suficiente para mí y más tratándose de ti.

Ten asintió escuchando cuidadosamente las palabras de Kun.

—A pesar de que yo no soy muy fan de ello, si tenemos una boda quiero que sea grande —continuó —Con aspectos minimalistas y tal vez solo amigos cercanos y familia pero quiero que piensen que exageramos con nuestras decisiones.

Ten se rio asintiendo nuevamente, él aún amaba las fiestas y las cosas en grande, le gustaba admirar el buen trabajo de un decorador y organizador de eventos.

—Me agrada aún más esa idea —dijo Ten.

Kun sonrió y se levantó llevando los platos al lavabo.

—Pero por el momento, creo que así estamos bien —agregó —Apenas comenzaste con tu trabajo y yo aún debo aprender el idioma y abrir mi estudio de baile.

—Suena emocionante, el futuro —respondió Kun.

Ten se levantó y se acercó al cuerpo de Kun abrazando su cintura y dándole un no tan largo pero intimo beso en donde sus labios solo bailando en un ritmo lento. Sintió las cálidas manos de Kun acomodarse en sus mejillas profundizando el beso por unos segundos para después separarse y solo darle otro beso rápido en los labios.

— ¿Podemos regresar a la cama? Aún quiero abrazarte y dormir un poco más —le pidió.

Casarse sonaba bien para el futuro pero por ahora solo querían disfrutar de la presencia del otro a su lado. Es cierto que pensar en un futuro juntos era muy emocionante pero vivir el presente junto a la persona que ama, es aún mejor.


End file.
